(Spécial Halloween) D'oh-mnation divine
by Stellarius
Summary: Une one-shot spéciale Halloween. Suite à une soirée trop arrosée, Homer et Bart s'attirent à juste titre la colère d'une divinité amérindienne presque oubliée aujourd'hui. Marge et Lisa parviendront-elles à les sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, malgré le fait qu'elles n'ont aucune idée d'où ils peuvent bien être ?


D'oh-mnation divine

Alors que le mois d'Octobre touchait à sa fin, c'était une soirée ordinaire qui se tenait au bar de Moe (comprenez par là que tout le monde ou presque avait bu plus que de raison). On pouvait malgré tout voir quelques têtes inhabituelles : le Docteur Hibbert était venu avec sa famille fêter son 10e anniversaire d'activité en payant une ou deux tournées générales ; le Docteur Nick était venu fêter son 10e patient encore vivant ; et Bart avait été emmené ici par Homer, car sa punition hebdomadaire à l'école (cette fois pour avoir dessiné des graffitis sur les murs) lui avait fait manquer le bus scolaire. Il était assis à une table en train de discuter avec les enfants du docteur.  
En outre, Homer s'était embrouillé avec un homme, d'origine amérindienne à en juger par la couleur de sa peau, qui n'était pas un habitué du bar. Ce serait difficile d'expliquer concrètement à un public sobre comment la dispute a débuté, mais en tout cas la fin était celle-ci :  
\- De toute façon je vais te dire un truc : toi t'es le genre de gens qui vont aller en enfer quoi qu'ils fassent ! Parce que même Dieu il t'aime pas ! cria Homer.  
\- Monsieur, vous insultez ma religion ! répliqua l'amérindien.  
\- Ça j'y compte bien mon vieux ! J'suis persu... persa... j'suis sûr que t'a une religion de plouc en plus !  
\- Sachez que je suis l'un des derniers pratiquants du culte Arikara. C'était une croyance répandue en Amérique avant d'être marginalisée par la colonisation !  
\- Ouais, ah ah ah ! Religion de plouc !  
Lenny regardait la dispute d'un air neutre, mais par curiosité il finit tout de même par demander au barman :  
\- Hé, Moe, y'a pas un genre de loi te force à interdire la discrimination religieuse dans ton bar ?  
Ce à quoi il répondit :  
\- Bah, peut-être oui, mais en même temps Homer a pas tort...

La dispute avec l'homme amérindien se termina lorsqu'il déclara :  
\- Vous êtes une personne abjecte et détestable doublée d'un gros lard ! Je regrette d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! Je ne vous salue pas !  
\- Hé ! Je me laisserai pas insulter par un plouc !  
Mais l'homme amérindien sortit du bar sans répondre à Homer, ce qui le frustra au plus haut point. Il posa violemment sur le bar sa chope à moitié vide, et cria à l'adresse de son fils :  
\- Bart ! Viens on rentre ! J'en ai marre de ces bouges miteux où on se fait insulter par des inconnus !  
Bart haussa les épaules, dit au revoir aux enfants du Docteur Hibbert, et suivit Homer jusqu'à sa voiture. En les voyant partir, Lenny demanda encore à Moe :  
\- Ça te dérange pas qu'un de tes clients réguliers quitte ton bar en disant que c'est un bouge miteux où on se fait insulter par des inconnus ?  
\- Bah en même temps il a pas tort là-dessus non plus... répondit Moe en essuyant tristement un verre.

\- 'Pa, t'es sûr que t'es en état de conduire ? demanda Bart avec inquiétude.  
\- Si un plouc qui vénère des serpents à plumes peut conduire, alors tout le monde en est capable !  
Homer accéléra pied au plancher et emboutit la voiture derrière lui, ayant par mégarde enclenché la marche arrière. Il passa la première vitesse et emboutit la voiture juste devant lui, ayant négligé de tourner le volant. Il recula, emboutit de nouveau la voiture de derrière, puis tourna à 90° en emboutissant du même coup la voiture garée de l'autre côté de la rue...  
Après quelques autres accidents, Homer était enfin en chemin pour retourner à la maison. Toutefois, apercevant quelque chose au bord de la route, il s'arrêta brusquement.  
\- Bart, tu vois ce que je vois ?  
\- Étant donné le nombre de bières que tu as bu, ça m'étonnerait...  
\- Regarde là-bas.  
Ils se trouvaient à l'écart du centre-ville, près d'un petit parc. Homer lui montrait une sorte de temple en pierre, construit à l'intérieur du parc. À la lumière des phares de la voiture, Bart vit un panneau indiquant « Dernier temple du culte Arikara », et il fit finalement le lien avec l'homme avec qui Homer s'était disputé.

\- Euh, 'pa... T'est sûr que... commença-t-il avec appréhension.  
\- Hé hé hé... Je vais lui montrer moi lequel de nous deux est abjecte et détestable doublé d'un gros lard...  
Bart commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment concernant les événements à venir...  
\- Dis-moi fiston, t'aimerais bien pouvoir récupérer les bombes de peinture qui t'ont valu cette punition, pas vrai ?  
\- Tu parles que j'aimerais !  
\- Et bien je te les rendrai si tu les utilises pour vandaliser ce temple, proposa Homer.  
L'expression de son visage était à la fois détendue et malveillante, comme s'il savourait d'avance sa vengeance sur l'homme avec qui il s'était disputé. Mais bon, Bart n'aurait eu aucun remord à négocier avec le Diable en personne, alors ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher d'accepter le marché.

Homer rendit à Bart ses bombes de peinture et le suivit à l'intérieur du temple. L'endroit était plein de statues bizarres ressemblant à des dragons, des félins, ou des visages effrayants. Au centre du rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une petite estrade de pierre de 1 mètre de haut environ, à laquelle on pouvait accéder par des marches de pierre, et sur laquelle se trouvait un autel également en pierre. Cette estrade était entourée de bancs, suggérant que c'était un point central du lieu. À l'opposée de la porte d'entrée du temple, un escalier menait vers le premier étage.  
Bart commença par peindre des moustaches, des yeux qui louchent, de la morve sortant des narines, des « frappez-moi », et d'autres obscénités sur les statues. Il alla ensuite vers les bancs et écrivit dessus des indications du style « Veuillez poser votre cul ici » ou « Vos fesses ici », accompagnées à chaque fois d'une image de postérieur désignée par une flèche. Comme l'autel était manifestement destiné à être regardé par tous les fidèles, il décida de frapper un grand coup en dessinant un zizi dessus, accompagné d'un message disant « si vous lisez ça vous êtes débiles ».  
Bart et Homer montèrent à l'étage, où se trouvait une statue ressemblant à un humain-serpent couvert de plumes et doté de six bras, posée devant une fresque qui représentait un paysage souterrain. La statue était relativement petite, posée sur un piédestal, et tenait dans ses mains une sorte de coupe.  
\- Hé hé hé... Je sais ce que je vais peindre sur ce mur là, dit Bart en ricanant.  
Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la fresque, la statue derrière lui commença à briller, mais Homer ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à se délecter du vandalisme de ce temple de plouc. Au moment où Bart approcha la bombe de peinture de la fresque, une ombre noire similaire à une main en surgit brusquement pour lui attraper le poignet. Sous le coup de la surprise et le la douleur, Bart lâcha ses bombes de peinture et essaya de libérer sa main agrippée en tirant dessus avec sa main libre. Mais c'était inutile : l'ombre le tira à l'intérieur de la fresque avec une force implacable.  
Homer hurla de terreur devant ce phénomène et prit la fuite sans réfléchir. Il traversa le rez-de-chaussée aussi vite que son état de santé le permettait, démarra brusquement la voiture et s'éloigna du temple pied au plancher. Il s'arrêta plusieurs rues plus loin, sur la place de la mairie, à un endroit si bien éclairé par les lampadaires qu'on se croyait en plein jour. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Incapable d'accepter que ce qu'il avait vu était réel, il jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil à sa voiture vide, comme pour vérifier que Bart était bien absent. Il se souvint alors que Bart avait son téléphone sur lui au moment où il avait été happé. Homer prit son propre portable en main, hésita encore quelques minutes, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, puis se décida à appeler son fils.  
La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le numéro était toujours joignable et qu'il ne tomba pas sur le répondeur. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'entendit pas Bart lui répondre : il entendit seulement des crépitements assourdissants, comme ceux d'un immense incendie.  
\- Bart ? Bart c'est toi fiston ?  
Mais il n'entendit aucune autre réponse que le crépitement des flammes. Quoique, en se concentrant d'avantage, si, il lui sembla entendre quelque chose d'autre. Derrière le bruit prédominant du feu, il lui sembla entendre des cris... Mais non, ce n'était sans doute qu'un effet de son imagination, il avait dû être induit en erreur par un sifflement de vent, le cri d'un animal en-dehors de sa voiture, ou bien une mauvaise réception du signal téléphonique... Mais tout de même, plus il écoutait, plus il croyait percevoir des cris étouffés derrière le crépitement des flammes...  
Il coupa la communication et se força à croire qu'il n'avait rien entendu d'autre que le bruit du feu (ce qui déjà en soi n'était pas rassurant). Il démarra à nouveau sa voiture et se mit en route vers sa maison, à une allure plus modérée, mais avec un stress non moins important.

Arrivé dans la rue d'Evergreen Terrasse, il essaya d'imaginer comment il pourrait expliquer à Marge la disparition de Bart.  
« J'étais bourré et j'ai utilisé notre fils pour accomplir une vengeance personnelle, alors il a été aspiré dans un mur par un dieu que j'avais rendu pas content... »  
Non... Il avait beau retourner la chose dans tous les sens, il ne savait pas comment annoncer cela à sa femme sans dormir sur le canapé ce soir, voire même dans le jardin. Il rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait et fit demi-tour, bien décidé à dire ses quatre vérités à ce dieu de plouc. Son état d'ébriété devait aussi jouer un certain rôle dans sa détermination à affronter un dieu ou une entité surnaturelle qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il se gara devant le temple, descendit de sa voiture, et monta à l'étage d'un pas assuré.  
\- Ok dinosaure de mes deux ! Tu vas me rendre mon fils, ou bien tu vas recevoir mon poing dans la figure !  
La statue du dieu homme-serpent à plume se mit à briller comme pour lui répondre, mais devant l'absence de réponse concrète, Homer lui donna une série de coups de pied qui en détruisit une partie, faisant voler au loin la coupe qu'elle tenait ainsi que l'un de ses six bras.  
\- Et je vais pas m'arrêter là ! Regarde, je vais casser ce truc là aussi !  
En disant cela, Homer s'approcha d'une statue en forme de sphère gravée et la poussa par terre.  
\- Et ça aussi je vais le casser !  
Homer alla vers le fond de la pièce pour atteindre une statue représentant une sorte de lion à la gueule ouverte, mais ce faisant il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il passait à côté de la fresque. Avant qu'il n'ait pu rejoindre la statue, une ombre en forme de main en surgit et l'attrapa à la cheville, le faisant trébucher. Elle essaya de le tirer à l'intérieur de la fresque, mais sans succès, apparemment à cause de son poids. Probablement sous l'effet de l'alcool, Homer ne prit pas peur et continua de se moquer :  
\- Hé, hé, hé, va falloir tirer plus fort que ça ou alors vous y mettre à plusieurs. Il faut au moins quatre personnes pour me déplacer quand je suis allongé pa... AAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
Une vingtaine de mains supplémentaires était sortie de la fresque. Homer tenta de fuir de toutes ses forces, mais les mains le soulevèrent sans effort et l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur.  
\- JE ME REPENDS DE MES PÉCHÉS ! s'écria Homer juste avant de disparaître.

Dès qu'il eut traversé la fresque, Homer fut assailli par une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais (ou du moins rarement) ressenti auparavant. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il était au beau milieu d'un incendie aux flammes plus grandes que lui. Les flammes lui brûlaient la peau, la chaleur lui desséchait les yeux et la bouche, il avait l'impression que la douleur traversait chaque centimètre cube de son corps, mais les secondes avaient beau passer, il ne semblait pas pouvoir mourir.  
Il était dans une salle en briques de pierre relativement grande, environ de la taille d'une maison en surface et en hauteur. À la recherche d'une sortie, d'un abri, ou même d'un endroit légèrement moins douloureux, il finit par retrouver Bart, lui aussi en train de se tordre de douleur au milieu des flammes. Ils étaient tous les deux dépourvus de vêtements, mais leurs yeux desséchés les rendaient de toute façon à moitié aveugle, et de plus les flammes brûlantes semblaient adhérer à leur corps sans qu'ils puissent les retirer, tels des habits de torture.  
\- Hé c'est pas juste ! J'ai dit que je me repentissais de mes péchés, alors pourquoi je suis en Enfer ?! Non, attends, logiquement ça doit être le Paradis... Si c'est ça le Paradis je veux voir le bureau des plaintes immédiatement ! Im-mé-dia-te-ment ! cria Homer.

Pendant ce temps, Lisa et Marge étaient bien sagement à la maison. La première, allongée sur le canapé du salon, lisait un livre traitant des cultures amérindiennes, et la seconde, ayant fini de préparer le dîner, attendait avec une inquiétude croissante la venue de son mari.  
\- Ooh... J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé... Il commence à se faire tard... répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.  
\- Hm, pour une fois que je peux lire dans le salon sans avoir Bart dans les pattes, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, répondit Lisa en tournant une page de son livre.  
Marge décida d'appeler son mari au téléphone. En entendant les crépitements à l'autre bout du fil, elle crut tout d'abord que le téléphone ne marchait pas. Mais en croyant entendre des hurlements derrière les crépitements, elle prit peur et raccrocha le combiné par réflexe.  
\- Alors ? demanda Lisa intriguée par l'air perturbé de sa mère.  
\- Euh... Je suis tombée sur le répondeur ! mentit Marge.  
\- Et tu ne lui as pas laissé de message ?  
\- N... euh... Oh, je comptais le rappeler dans une demi-heure, je pourrai le faire à ce moment là...  
Marge sortit sur le seuil de la porte pour guetter l'arrivée d'Homer et Bart. Sceptique, Lisa prit son propre téléphone et essaya d'appeler son frère :  
\- Bart ? C'est moi... Allô ?  
Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être la meilleure élève de l'école pour s'inquiéter du bruit étrange qui tenait lieu d'unique réponse. Pourtant, son téléphone avait toutes les barres de réseau, et elle put même téléphoner à Milhouse sans aucun souci...

Après un moment à guetter l'arrivée d'Homer et Bart, Marge aperçut le Docteur Hibbert se promener dans la rue avec sa famille.  
\- Oh, bonsoir Docteur ! Euh... belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bonjour Marge. Attendez-vous quelqu'un ou attendez-vous seulement d'attraper un rhume ?  
\- J'attends mon mari... Il devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre...  
\- Oh, j'ai vu Homer tout à l'heure au bar de Moe. Il en est sorti après s'être disputé avec un amérindien -un descendant des Arikara si je me souviens bien- qui venait fêter une promotion. En vérité je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu ici...  
\- Disputé ? Oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas attiré des ennuis, à lui et à Bart...  
\- Oh oh oh ! Je ne serais pas inquiet pour cela à votre place. À en juger par son état d'ébriété quand il a quitté le bar, je m'inquiéterais plutôt qu'il ait eu un accident en rentrant, oh oh oh.  
\- AAAAAH !  
Marge rentra à l'intérieur, l'air alarmé, et cria à l'attention de sa fille :  
\- Lisa, mets tes chaussures ! Il est peut-être arrivé malheur à ton père et à Bart !  
\- Je sais, j'ai entendu... répondit-elle d'un air blasé.

Un instant plus tard, elles arpentaient les rues de Springfield à bord de la voiture de Marge.  
\- Il a dû avoir un accident quelque part sur la route entre le bar de Moe et la maison, dit Marge d'un ton angoissé.  
\- J'ai pris mon livre sur les ethnies amérindiennes, il y a un chapitre sur les Arikara, informa Lisa.  
\- Ça ne va pas nous aider à trouver ton père et Bart, dit Marge avec plus d'amertume qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Et bien, je me disais que s'il était vraiment en colère contre ce descendant des Arikara, il pourrait être allé à cet endroit : le dernier temple Arikara de l'état de Springfield.  
Lisa montra à sa mère la page du livre qui indiquait la position du temple. Marge pensa avec un certain désenchantement que Homer était effectivement le genre de personne capable de faire cela, et qui plus est, le temple était situé grosso modo sur le chemin entre le bar et la maison, bien que ce ne fût pas le chemin le plus court.  
\- Hm... C'est à quelques rues d'ici... ça peut valoir le coup de jeter un œil, dit Marge.

\- Hé Homer, par ici !  
Homer suivit aveuglément la voix de son fils au milieu des flammes. Ce dernier était monté sur un petit escalier de pierre, qui semblait monter jusqu'à un palier de mi-hauteur, puis repartait pour atteindre un étage situé au-dessus d'eux. Mais plus important : ni l'escalier ni le palier ne semblaient envahis par les flammes !  
Les deux escaliers et le palier lévitaient au-dessus du vide ; l'escalier du bas était rattaché au bord de la salle avec les flammes et celui du haut était rattaché au bord de l'étage supérieur. Le vide était noir en bas, mais bleu ciel en haut, laissant même voir un soleil.  
Homer et Bart montèrent avec soulagement sur le palier de pierre. L'étage supérieur ne semblait pas être envahi par les flammes, il semblait même plutôt accueillant et à ciel ouvert. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter le deuxième escalier pour le rejoindre, une boule noire apparut au-dessus d'eux. Une brume noire commença soudain à descendre du premier étage vers eux, tandis qu'une mélasse noire avait étouffé les flammes de l'étage inférieur et montait vers eux. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, deux femmes-oiseau affreusement laides, aux ailes noires, au nez en forme de bec, et armées de lances, se jetèrent sur eux. En les voyant Homer s'écria :  
\- AH ! Patty et Selma ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites au Paradis ?!  
Alors que pourtant elles ne ressemblaient pas du tout à Patty et Selma. Mais bon, c'est connu que le cerveau humain a tendance à raisonner par analogie. D'ailleurs, si vous aviez encore un doute, Homer ne se trouvait pas au Paradis non plus.

Après quelques minutes, les deux femmes Simpson étaient arrivées dans la rue où devait se situer le temple. Lisa cherchait l'édifice des yeux, mais Marge arrêta la voiture avant qu'elle ne l'ait repéré.  
\- Tu l'as trouvé, maman ?  
\- Non, mais il y a la voiture d'Homer devant nous !  
\- Oh, elle est garée devant le temple !  
Elles sortirent de leur voiture et, après avoir constaté que celle d'Homer était vide, se précipitèrent dans le bâtiment. Lisa remarqua les tagues qui « ornaient » les murs et reconnut immédiatement que c'était l'œuvre de son frère, en partie parce que c'était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait suffisamment ignoble pour profaner ainsi un lieu sacré, et en partie aussi parce que les tagues étaient signés « El Barto ».  
\- La peinture est encore fraîche, ils sont venus ici récemment, dit-elle en tâtant rapidement l'un des graffitis.  
Elles montèrent à l'étage et arrivèrent devant la statue et la fresque. Impressionnée, Lisa feuilleta rapidement le livre qu'elle avait emmené, et expliqua :  
\- Oh ! Je crois que cette fresque représente la vision que les Arikara avaient de la vie après la mort ! On peut y voir un monde souterrain, royaume des flammes éternelles, et un monde supérieur, d'où l'on peut toucher le ciel. Les deux sont reliés par un escalier défendu qui n'est utilisé qu'en de très rares occasions...  
Lisa vit les bombes à peinture de Bart abandonnées au bas de la fresque, repensa aux crépitements qu'elle avait entendu en l'appelant au téléphone, et fit finalement le lien avec l'enfer des Arikara, décrit comme envahi par les flammes...  
\- Maman... Je... Je crois qu'ils sont sont derrière ce mur... dit-elle l'air effrayé.  
Marge vérifia la date actuelle sur son téléphone et, voyant que c'était la fin du mois d'Octobre, répondit :  
\- Hm... Oui, compte tenu de la date et de l'alignement des planètes, ça me semble plausible.  
\- Je vais aller les aider ! s'exclama Lisa.  
Sans plus attendre, elle recula un peu et fonça sur le mur avec le plus de force possible. Elle était consciente que, si le mur n'était pas traversable, ce serait douloureux et délicat du fait que sa famille n'avait pas d'assurance maladie, mais elle était aussi consciente que si Bart et Homer étaient là-dedans, ils devaient probablement avoir de graves problèmes.  
Le mur opposa une résistance, mais pas aussi grande qu'un mur normal. Elle força encore un peu, et arriva de l'autre côté.

Elle était sur un sol en briques de pierres, sur lequel poussaient quelques arbres. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait, mais elle pouvait apercevoir que le sol de pierre sur lequel elle marchait était carré, comme si elle était au sommet d'une tour, ou bien placée sur une plateforme flottante. La surface était cependant suffisamment grande pour être agréable. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle ne portait plus sa robe rouge habituelle, mais une sorte de toge faite avec des feuilles, des peaux et des os.  
\- Ça alors, je suis habillée comme une indigène Arikara ! Oh c'est si excitant ! Enfin, mis à part la peau et les os d'animaux, ça bien sûr c'est horrible, mais... en même temps... euh...  
Elle fut interrompue dans son dilemme moral par des cris qui lui semblaient familiers. Elle se précipita vers eux et, arrivée au bord du carré sur lequel elle se tenait, elle vit un escalier qui descendait jusqu'à un palier de briques de pierre flottant dans le vide. Sur l'escalier descendait une sorte de fumée noire, et sur le palier se trouvaient Homer et Bart, « vêtus » de flammes ardentes !  
Lisa arracha sur l'arbre le plus proche une feuille presque aussi grande qu'elle, et fonça rejoindre son père et son frère (la fumée noire ne lui causa aucun problème). Elle s'interposa entre eux et les femmes-oiseau en criant :  
\- Ne les touchez pas ! Euh... s'il vous plaît ?  
Les femmes-oiseau se regardèrent l'une l'autre, l'air légèrement perplexe. Pendant ce temps, Lisa commença à faire du vent avec sa feuille pour disperser et repousser la fumée noire qui descendait de l'étage d'où elle venait. Elle parvint à ralentir significativement l'avancée de la fumée et de la boue (qui réagissait à peu près comme la fumée), mais pas à libérer le passage... Elle avait gagné un temps précieux.

\- Bon, il est temps de se débarrasser de cette statue ! s'exclama Marge avec détermination.  
En trois coups de pied, elle cassa en trois morceaux la statue déjà abîmée par Homer. Elle saisit alors une croix chrétienne en marbre, qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle « au cas où » et la posa sur ce qui restait du piédestal de la statue. Une fois son autel improvisé mis en place, elle se mit à genoux, joignit les deux mains, et adressa une prière à son Dieu.

Du côté d'Homer, Bart et Lisa, une chose très étrange se passa. La boue et la fumée changèrent de forme, formèrent des trous et des amas irréguliers, comme si une force extérieur voulait les faire disparaître, mais qu'une autre force voulait les faire rester. Finalement, la boule de ténèbres au-dessus du palier éclata dans une explosion de lumière. Une onde de choc lumineuse fit disparaître la boue et la fumée noires à son contact, métamorphosa les deux femmes-oiseau en anges beaux et vêtus élégamment, remplaça les flammes qui couvraient Homer et Bart par des toges d'un blanc immaculé, et remplaça enfin les habits indigènes de Lisa par une robe d'un blanc tout aussi immaculé. À la place de la boule de ténèbres se tenait à présent une boule de lumière.  
Sans dire un mot, les deux anges invitèrent les trois Simpson à monter l'escalier. Une fois en haut, ils leur indiquèrent le bord opposé, où un mur bleu semi-transparent venait d'apparaître.  
\- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, on enfin va pouvoir retourner chez nous ! Ça craint ici ! Vous avez de la chance que j'aie la flemme d'aller au bureau des plaintes ! s'exclama Homer mécontent.  
Sur ces mots, il traversa le mur, suivi par ses deux enfants.

Tous trois réapparurent devant la fresque du temple, vêtus cette fois de leurs habits ordinaires. Folle de joie, Marge se précipita sur eux et les embrassa. Voyant la croix chrétienne à la place de la statue, Homer lui demanda d'un air impressionné :  
\- Ça alors... Marge, c'est toi qui nous a sauvés ?  
\- Oh... Pas vraiment ! J'ai seulement imploré notre Seigneur de vous venir en aide, c'est lui qui a tout fait, expliqua-t-elle d'un air modeste.  
\- Ouf, tant mieux, j'aurai pas à te remercier du coup. Ça me fait moins de boulot pour moi.  
À en juger par l'expression de son visage, Marge prit cette remarque très mal, mais Lisa répondit à Homer avant elle, avec le ton moralisateur qui la caractérisait :  
\- Papa, tu ne comprends pas ?! Maman a remplacé la croyance Arikara qui habitait ce lieu par une croyance chrétienne ! C'est grâce à ça que nous avons pu sortir !  
\- Ah oui ? pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que les chrétiens croient à un Dieu qui est infiniment compatissant et capable de tout pardonner, même ce que toi et Bart avez fait !  
\- Ah ouais... Lui c'est un type cool. Pas comme cette andouille de dieu de plouc de mes deux... Regardez-moi je suis un dieu de plouc, j'ai 6 bras et j'ai des plumes parce que je suis gay.  
\- Papa, il faut que tu te rendes compte que la vision chrétienne d'un Dieu infiniment compatissant est minoritaire quand on la compare à toutes les religions existantes. Dans beaucoup de croyances indigènes, les dieux peuvent être sévères, parfois cruels, parfois même incapables de ressentir de la compassion. C'est pour ça que ce dieu Arikara vous a enfermés dans un lieu de souffrance éternel comparable, sous certains aspects, à l'enfer chrétien.  
\- Pff... C'est pas surprenant que notre religion ait écrasé toutes ces croyances de bouffons. Des gens méchants et affreux j'en vois tous les jours à mon boulot, pourquoi je voudrais que les dieux soient pareils ?

Lisa se frappa le front avec sa main. Marge profita de ce moment de silence pour embrasser une nouvelle fois Bart.  
\- Bon, enfin, au moins ça nous a donné à tous l'occasion d'apprendre une nouvelle leçon, pas vrai ? reprit Lisa avec espoir.  
\- Ouais. Le christianisme c'est la meilleure religion. Toutes les autres elles craignent, surtout les trucs indiens.  
\- Non papa ! La leçon à retenir c'est...  
\- De toute façon l'important c'est que tout est bien qui finit bien ! l'interrompit Homer.  
\- Ouais c'est vrai, l'important c'est qu'on s'en soit sortis, dit Bart en souriant.  
À ces mots, Lisa eut les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Co... Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dire que ça finit bien ?! On vient de commettre un acte horrible d'impérialisme culturel, on a participé à la destruction de la culture amérindienne par les chrétiens blancs ! C'est... C'est... affreux ! Oh, j'espère tellement qu'ils pourront réparer cette statue...  
À présent complètement en larmes, elle se précipita vers ce qui restait de la statue et commença à en rassembler les morceaux avec soin et précautions. Homer, Bart et Marge la regardèrent avec perplexité.

Homer passa les bras autour des épaules de sa femme et de son fils, et dit d'un ton presque méprisant :  
\- Bah, c'est pas grave, avec elle on a jamais de fin heureuse. Ce qui compte, c'est que pour nous trois, ça soit une fin heureuse.  
\- Pas si vite Homer J. Simpson ! Répliqua Marge. Est-ce que je peux savoir comment toi et Bart vous vous êtes retrouvés en enfer ?  
\- Euh... Oh... Tu sais, c'est simple, je me suis fait insulter dans la rue par un de ces amérindiens ara-kiri je sais plus quoi. J'ai essayé de défendre l'honneur de notre famille, mais il a utilisé sa magie vaudou pour nous emprisonner en Enfer, moi et Bart. On n'a rien pu faire.  
De tous les mensonges d'Homer, celui-ci était dans le top 10 des plus stupides. Voyant que Marge n'y croyait pas une seconde, Bart décida de lâcher le morceau avant qu'elle n'explose :  
\- C'est faux ! Il s'est disputé avec cet amérindien alors qu'il était bourré, puis il m'a fait un chantage pour que je l'aide à vandaliser ce temple ! Quand je me suis fait aspirer dans le mur il a pris la fuite sans essayer de m'aider.  
\- Ouh ! Je vais t'apprendre à cafter toi espèce de pitit cafteur ! s'écria Homer en commençant à étrangler Bart.  
\- Oh non, pas cette fois ! C'est toi qui le mérite ! s'exclama Marge en étranglant Homer à son tour.

_Fin_

PS : Alors, oui, ok, d'accord, finir une histoire sur une petite fille en train de pleurer, et une femme en train d'étrangler son mari en train d'étrangler son fils, c'est pas _exactement_ une happy end. Mais bon, pour un épisode d'Halloween c'est pas si mal...  
C'est mieux que celui où Homer s'est mangé lui-même jusqu'à la mort... Vous pouvez pas nier ça. Bon, bref, comme je le disais :

_Fin_


End file.
